The Path of the Samurai
by honiejar
Summary: Life within the game, Elder Tale, had become a gradual process that was easy to accept from the beginning for some, Tohyu being one of them. Since the Catastrophe occurred this trapped 30,000 Japanese players inside the world of Elder Tale and millions worldwide. Yet Japan took the hit first before it spread. Over a year had passed since the event where he entered the game and...


**THE PATH OF A SAMURAI**

**CHAPTER ONE: MISSION ACCEPTED**

Life within the game, Elder Tale, had become a gradual process that was easy to accept from the beginning for some, Tohyu being one of them. Since the Catastrophe occurred this trapped 30,000 Japanese players inside the world of Elder Tale and millions worldwide. Yet Japan took the hit first before it spread. Over a year had passed since the event where he entered the game and he was already over 15 yet nothing felt _odd _to him. As someone who's _real life _was nothing more than an assortment of disappointment from a life restrained by his loss of movement it was to no surprise that Tohyu felt _little _attachment to his real life that had been stolen from him. Now he was situated in a virtual reality that had become real life for him, the pain that was felt was hard to ignore along with the happiness accompanied by it. Even as time passed Tohyu found himself enjoying the second life that had been given to him.

The sun that beat down on him _felt real_. The warmth that kissed at his skin and the armor that was on him. Before when he first wore the armor it was heavy but now due to his intensive training, it felt weightless. He was becoming _someone worthy _to protect his twin sister, Minori. Already hitting level 68, he was not someone who could easily be meddled with when compared to how he was before. That didn't mean that he wasn't pursuing more because he was, the training never ended regardless of what level.

To be someone worthy of protecting others.

For protecting his twin sister who had given up a life that Tohya had already cast aside.

Even now he found himself in a training section on the first floor of the guild he was a part of, Log Horizon. The co-founder, Naotsugu, of the guild was his usual teacher when it came to teaching him into becoming a better tank despite the fact he was a samurai. Tohya looked up to him as the elder had taken him under his wing and even spared time to teach him plenty of mechanics and skills to protect his teammates. Tohya was well aware that he was taking the role of the vanguard, regardless if he couldn't hold a shield he would do his best to serve as a tank.

Swords clanged against one another, the sound of metal on metal was hard against the ears but for seasoned warriors that was the noise of _the battlefield. _While Naotsugu had a _larger _longsword when compared to Tohya's katana they were on par with one another during training due to the _Teacher System _which allowed Naotsugu to lower his level to the same one of Tohya for as long as this was activated.

However, had this been a real battle then this wouldn't be the case due to their level gap.

"You have to block _each of my attacks_!" Naotsugu called out, his voice teetering close to a yell as they battled one another. Switching his weapon from the longsword to the shield, using that to counter Tohya's katana. The sound of steel and metal made a painful _twang_, sparks flying as they met. However Tohya' was pushed back despite him not being attacked by a _weapon_. "Don't let your guard down! You're supposed to gain the attention of the attacker!"

Naotsugu did not lose breath or seemed to be bothered by the fact that he was throwing out orders as he battled Tohya. The training again was still a _breeze _for him as he began to bash his shield against Tohya with a controlled strength. Enough for Tohya to feel his muscles strain from trying to push his katana back against the shield that crashing against him. His teeth were gritted as he tried to think _logically_. A frustrated feeling began to form in Tohya as he wanted to at least to prove to be difficult. A frown began to form on his face as his brows knitted together, _he needed more_. More power to overcome the prowess that this Guardian tank had over him.

"Mm!" Tohya grunted as he dodged each attack with amazing speed. However when it was evident that Naotsugu was aiming for one of the _pretend _members of the team, that Tohya was supposed to be protecting, then he was quick to come back to take the brunt of the attack.

There, he allowed himself to do an assortment of movements and slashes. They were used to attract the attention of his opponent instead of letting them go towards his _imagined teammates_. In doing so even Naotsugu found himself caught up by the quick movements even if for a brief moment. With the final clang, there was a pause and suddenly they both breathed out and Naotsugu rested his weapons on the floor. A signal that the training had come to a break so that Tohya would be able to learn from a logical aspect rather than continuously taking physical learning.

"Your left side is still your weakest." Naotsugu pointed out, a small smile stretched across his face as he pointed out the most _glaring _aspect of his student's mistakes. That being said, he knew that Tohya was trying his best to not let the blind spot hinder him. "But you're improving."

A hand reached out, patting the younger's head affectionately. The touch was rough due to the leather gloves that Naotsugu was wearing but it was a reminder for Tohya. The remainder being that he still had some distance to cross before he would be considered as someone more than just a _mere child _in the eyes of Naotsugu. Not that he would ever openly show that a bright smile instead began to spread across his face. The corners of his mouth began to draw upward and his teeth were shown in the beginnings of his outgoing grin.

"I've been taking these lessons to heart." Tohya said with a sense of accomplishment, pride found within him. The grip on his katana's handle tightened as he looked at the sword that glinted at him. A brief reminder of the world that he had left behind.

The katana's metal was dull from the training and Tohya knew that the had to get it repaired before he went out. Whether for training or a mission since there was nothing more dangerous than having a _dull _sword. However, this mental note was brief as he heard Naotsugu speak to him in a calm manner. A look of pride on his face before he retracted his hand from the other's head.

"I guess it's good that you're seeing Soujiro-san for the sword lessons as well." Naotsugu looked at him and for a moment he saw an overlapped image of his former teammate, Soujiro Seta. A samurai who was once part of a famous guild along with him. A nostalgic feeling began to flow within him as he saw that

Tohya was following the path of a tanking samurai, a commendable effort that even he couldn't help but praise. Not that he would, instead, taking a more _light-hearted _approach. "Though he might not look it I guess he has something good going for him...But you like me more, right?" A helpless look was now seen on Tohya's face now that he was put on the spot of which teacher he favored _more_. There was a burst of laughter heard from the older as he only meant to tease the younger briefly without any serious or ill intentions.

Luckily for Tohya, this wouldn't last too long seeing as there were faint footsteps heard coming down from the flight of stairs. Both of them looked towards the source of the noise and it was none other than Minori, Tohya's twin sister. She was wearing her traditional Miko outfit and there was a small smile that was on her appearance. However, when she noticed that the attention was focused on her there was a _faint _blush that was beginning to form on the tops of her cheeks.

"I see you're _cute as always _Minori-chan...what is today's color— _ugh_." Naotsugu made a grown of pain before he could finish his question about what color of _underwear _Minori had on. He was a man of crude jokes and questions despite his agreeable attitude.

The sudden kick was received by him to his middle. An attack that was able to push past the resilience of metal, the attack belonged to none other than Akatsuki, an assassin that was one of the senior members along with being a co-founder of Log Horizon, who had accompanied Minori. Akatsuki, despite her child-like appearance, looked at him with a glare. Her gaze was narrowed and only disgust could be reflected from her gaze. co-founder

"Refrain yourself from acting like that." Akatsuki scolded him in a cold tone that earned her a suppressed chuckle from the twins while Naotsugu winced from the pain he felt. Though it was subsiding as soon as it had come. However, the insults that were coming for him would be never-ending. "Pervert."

There was silence but suddenly Minori cleared her throat. Gathering the attention back to her as Tohya looked at his twin with a questioning glance. Though he waited for her to explain why she was interrupting their training session, not that he minded. They were a pair of close siblings who enjoyed their time together.

"Thank you, Akatsuki-san. Hello, N— Naotsugu-san!" Minori mumbled, remembering the question for a moment so she tripped over her words briefly before she looked away. Minori looked towards her brother and reached out to grab his hands, a gentle grasp as she looked excited. Her gaze glimmered with hope for her twin. "Shiroe-san is calling you, brother."

That alone was confusing, causing him to blink a few times before he could respond. His brows that had smoothed out were back to being knitted together.

"Eh? For What?" Tohya asked a small bud of hope inside him was hoping it was so that he could _lead _a party or at least do something. Despite how close he was to his sister there wouldn't be a part of him that wasn't jealous over the fact his sister was apparently _more _capable than him since she was often the team

leader for the missions given to them. Mixed feelings always ended up in him, the smile that was permanently on his face seemed more strained than usual and for good reason. He was _proud _that his sister could be seen as someone as amazing but his own insecurities of things that he liked only made him feel less of a person.

"He said it was something important for you," Minori answered quickly as her hand squeezed his own to translate that there was more, a look of reassurance was on her gentle features. One could tell that she herself knew exactly why he had chosen to keep quiet. Her twin had always been more upbeat than her, the driving force and happiness. A stark contrast to herself who was more on the quieter side and calm.

However, right now was not the time to sulk regardless of how he felt.

"Naotsugu-san, do you mind if I leave early?" A glance was given to his teacher as he retracted his hand from his sister. A frown was beginning to form on her face but he made sure to _show _that he was sheathing his katana.

Placing the blade into the scabbard that had been carefully crafted for his weapon. And the frown that had started to form on Minori's face now melted away to one of relief. The brief exchange wasn't noticed by either Naotsugu or Akatsuki luckily enough.

"Can't say no to you, eh?" Naotsugu said with a laugh at the expression of his excited apprentice. He pressed his hand towards Tohya's back and pushed him off, waving the other off without a care in the world. "Come back with the news when you're back."

Tohya gave a nod before he wandered off with his sister, it seemed that Akatsuki had gone off ahead to give the siblings time to talk with one another. The disappearance was enough for the twins to relax in each other's presence as they walked up the stairs of their guild together. The silence was comfortable but the question kept rattling his head _repeatedly_.

"What do you think he's calling me for?" Tohya asked quietly, for the first time his outgoing personality had eased out to something of a curiosity. A welcome surprise that was accepted by his sister who looked at him with a smile.

She was always eager to set aside his worries, that was her existence as the _elder _twin.

"Perhaps he sees the hard you're doing." She quipped with a broad grin, her hands clasped together as she ran up a few steps of the stairs before twirling towards him.

She looked down at him with excitement that was easily reflected in her stare that eased the tension he felt. His shoulders finally slumping down to a relaxed state and he couldn't help but nod. Finally letting the topic go till he reached the office.

"Anyways, how are you doing?" Tohya asked her, knowing that he had seen his sister _sad _since the event of them fighting against the Genius Eirenius, a creature that had never appeared before in Elder Tale, a type of monster that only appeared after the Catastrophe. Tohya knew that there was tension around when she was around Shiroe.

Which led him to believe that something must have happened between them yet Shiroe hardly looked bothered. He was her brother, he wanted to protect her from anything that could harm her. And he knew that Shiroe would never do anything that would hurt her on purpose, since their initial meeting he only kept their best interest in mind. He grabbed hold of her arm to cease her from walking and her gaze was adverted- she wasn't ready _yet_.

"I…" She stumbled over her words and she reverted back to her shy personality that had for the most part shed since they've lived here. But clearly whatever happened made her turn back as a way to cope. The worry in him only grew especially when she faced him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. As if she was forcing herself to _appear _happy. "I am doing fine."

That was hard for him to swallow but he did, there was no other choice. Because he was not the type to push for the truth from her. Instead, he would patiently wait by her side. That was the type of brother he was. Just like she had when they were younger when he was unable to support her at all.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Minori." He reminded her as he dragged her upstairs. A sigh of relief heard from her but he pretended that he didn't hear that. Not wanting for her to feel flustered by his desire to fire more questions towards her.

"You shouldn't either." A reply that was meant out of concern but cropped up a series of questions for Tohya as he walked up the steps of the stairs in silence. Both of them had a _lot _to think about so they enjoyed the break they gave one another without awkwardness getting in the way of each other.

But as they stopped in front of the door that led into the office Minori seemed hesitant to enter. Instead, she gave a brief smile and ushered him in silence. Indicating that she would wait outside until he was ready. Figuring this was best for both of them he opened the door to enter.

Tohya wondered if he did anything _remarkable _but he hoped that if he did this was enough to prove himself. His hand hovered over the handle of his katana, wondering if a samurai was _worthy _enough to be seen as a leader for a team right now or a mission in general. However, these worries were placed aside as he entered the guild office that was incidentally Shiroe's room as well.

There, Shiroe looked up from his desk with an exhausted expression before it morphed to one of pleasant blankness since he was never one to properly express himself. Shiroe was a man who was more than just his guild leader, to Tohya he was like a _big brother _who had guided him from the beginning. Since the beginning Tohya knew that this person was someone he wanted to follow, regardless, of what people thought of him. The glasses that were often masked as a villainous trait actually masked the tiredness that Tohya knew he probably felt. He was one of _the hardest working _members of the guild even if he was the

guild leader. He pushed himself to do work outside of the guild in order to keep the peace between the adventurers and the people of the land.

"Hey, Tohya. How are you?" Shiroe asked as he moved aside papers to properly see his guild member. A bemused expression on his face as he realized how much this child had grown since the _beginning _of their new life in this world."You've been doing good?"

Tohya stood there nervously with a sheen of sweat on his face from the training he had received from Naotsugu. There was a vague thought of whether he smelled or not but that didn't matter. For now, he would just answer the question as truthfully as possible.

"Mm! Naotsugu-san is training me more and Soujiro-san is making sure I don't slack off on my sword skills." Then his signature smile appeared, he was genuinely pleased with his own growth. That much was clear as he felt that he had done more than he had when he started.

He flexed his arms and as he raised his arms it was revealed that an accessory was hanging near his scabbard. A small one that seemed worn and useless when compared to his current level, an old charm called _Wolf Fang Netsuke_. An item that he had won while training with Shiroe, thus it holds a deep emotional value to him. Shiroe saw this and a smile for the first time appeared on his face but disappeared as soon as it had come. As if it was never there, to begin with.

"As expected of those two." Shiroe murmured before he intertwined his hands together as he inspected his member who was at one point _his student_. The other had grown to be an adventurer that was able to hold his own. With a self-assured nod, Shiroe no longer felt hesitant as he stared at the younger. "Then I'm sure that you're more capable."

The last sentence was mostly said to himself but Tohya was able to catch that. A look of confusion blanketed over his bright features. The excitement began to bubble upwards as he realized that was _capable _in the eyes of the person he had looked up to.

"For what?" The question burned within him but the answer he was expecting was different.

The mood shifted from happiness to one that was more somber. A look of concern was on Shiroe's face as he looked pensive. Or at least appeared to be, the light from the window was reflected from his glasses thus it made him appear unreadable to Tohya.

"Along with another adventurer you both will have to make sure that a route is clear for safe passage." Shiroe explained and he grabbed a handful of papers that were scribbled with reports and complaints. There were numerous copies that made this seem more than a coincidence, a weary look that made it clear that this was something to worry about. "Currently some of the people of the land are complaining that the routes from the _Small Stone Herb Garden _have been blocked. Making it difficult for other's to pass through to train."

The _Small Stone Herb Garen _was small zone near Akihabara. This zone had an ancient gaming facility if Tohya recalled, not only that the zone provided more topographical variety than the usual surrounding ruins in other zones, making it a harder place to fight. That being said it was a good place to train as there were monsters there around level 50. Tohya often visited there in the past to practice skill since it also allowed him to train his movement since he couldn't expect flat terrain for the most part.

"Blocked?" Tohya repeated the part that concerned him, meaning that either this was the fault of a

_monster _or even worse a person.

A sick feeling began to warp in his stomach wondering if it was the people of this land or someone who was once from _the real world_. This wouldn't be odd since there were occasions of this happening from time to time. Usually, it would be farther out from the cities that had received protection from _all _of the prominent guilds.

"Better yet there isn't a safe passage," Shiroe confessed as his hand began to crumple the papers given to him, a _rare _look of frustration on his features as he couldn't comprehend what was going on _outside _of the guild.

Shiroe was a busy person that took care of the guild and was a member of the Round Table Alliance. He was constantly forced into the politics of forces in and out of the safety of Akihabara.

"From monsters…" Tohya asked hesitantly for the first part before he brought up the second with a pale expression. It was evident that he was skirting around the issue of what _people _meant. Either way regardless of who it was this would only end up as trouble for them. "Or people?"

The answer was left unsaid for a few seconds as it hung in the air, for good reason. To claim whether the obstruction was one side or another could lead to _war _if one wasn't careful. That was not needed especially with the constant battles that were happening. So as the silence eased them out of the tension that had built up Shiroe finally conveyed his own uncertainty.

"Perhaps both." A sigh escaped him, sinking down into his chair as he was unable to truly find a source. No matter how many times he intensely searched through the reports there was nothing substantial for him to go off of unless he went himself but he couldn't. "I would go but it seems that I am unable to but I need to head to the capital and make sure that they don't think we have something to do with this. We've been keeping a balanced agreement with them. You're one of the few who is qualified that I can trust with this _confidential information._"

Tohya grinned, he couldn't help the action as the smile covered his face. Pride made him puff out his chest as he inched closer to the chest. His hands excitedly slammed against the table as the paper stacks teetered dangerously left and right. Shiroe blinked for a few minutes and even Akatsuki who had been hiding as she watched from a fair distance came out of her hiding spot.

"I am willing to take a mission." Tohya said in a confident tone as he looked at him with a serious look. There was no sign of someone who had lacked the strength or didn't seem like he could accomplish the mission at hand.

"Good, I'll make sure you head off with someone you know." Shiroe looked pleased as he sifted through his papers to create the needed documents for this quest to happen. Or rather than a quest, it was a mission that would be treated on a _raid-like _scale due to its importance and the severity of it when concerning the perpetrators.

As Shiroe began to make the paperwork, Tohya looked confused that he was being assigned with a partner rather than a team or by himself. Considering that this was a _classified yet important _mission. With a tilt of his head, he leaned back from the table that he had shaken.

"Eh, with who?"

"Isuzu-chan." When Shiroe mentioned her name a series of images flitted through Tohya's mind.

All were of Isuzu and the time they spent together though it was a limited interaction that centered around guild work and quests, Tohya recently found himself constantly thinking about her. His heart thumped against his chest and he wondered if he was tired but he knew that in the back of his mind this meant _something _when concerning Isuzu.

Not that the wanted to admit to that feeling just yet.

"_Oh_." The only intelligent thing he was able to say for he lacked the words at the moment.

Shiroe regarded this with confusion as he was oblivious to the feelings of those around him. If this was Naotsugu was here he would have noticed due to his strength within interpersonal interactions and noticing the feelings of others. Even Akatsuki could see the young boy squirming and for the first time, he looked his age. Rather than a warrior who was ready to go war for Shiroe.

"Something wrong?" Shiroe questioned him, leaning across his desk but that did little to close the distance between them.

The thing was the inquiry was enough for Tohya to cough as if to draw attention away from the topic at hand. Yet that had the opposite effect as Shiroe found himself more drawn to the topic that could not be ignored.

"Really, Shiroe, you have no tact," Akatsuki said with a scoff, shaking her head at him but there was a small smile on her usually passive face. Before she disappeared into the darkness, figuring that she would let him be.

"N— No!" Tohya blurted out quickly, wanting the topic to come to an end. The last person he wanted to confirm his feelings with was Shiroe. Not because he didn't trust him but he didn't want there to be a misconception between them.

"Well you should probably get ready then, I would prefer if tomorrow you and Isuzu could go make the trip towards there." "Just make sure to take care of yourself. Both of you."

"I'll be heading off to tell Naotsugu-san and Soujiro-san."

Tohya left the room swiftly, a blush burned against his face but luckily he exited the office quickly. These emotions were complicated as he had begun to notice them. Unsure if they were one of a _crush _or the fact that he was being confused by the words of those around him. Tohya was an impressionable boy who took the words of those around him seriously.

Thankfully, his sister was still waiting outside for him. A smile on her face as she saw him and he found himself drawn away from such serious thinking. She approached him with the same nervous yet excited feelings as she always did.

"Brother, how was the meeting?" The question was left open-ended and it was obvious she didn't know.

Quickly, Tohya dragged her off down towards the steps of the stairs. As he began to excitedly jump around and she could barely keep up with him. Tohya was finally acting like his _real _self, an outgoing child despite his age. If there had to be a comparison to him he was like the sun while his twin was more like the moon.

"Minori...it was good!" As he chattered away thoughtlessly, forgetting that the mission itself was supposed to be under wraps. A brief lapse of judgment as he tried to make her _guess _what he was called for despite knowing she knew nothing. "Guess what!"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to be forming a team with Isuzu-chan and— well just know I'm going to be on a mission." Tohya had to stop himself earlier because if he said anymore then this mission would have been more open to the public even if it was just to his twin sister.

Tohya was well aware of the weight of this issue and how it held an important sway over the world. If there was someone preventing others from getting through the routes then it would depend on _who _was blocking the path.

"A secret?" Disappointment rang heavy in her tone but she tried not to look it. There was a sad smile on her face but her gentle gaze reflected an understanding. She knew there were times that others weren't allowed to know the extent of a mission due to the severity of it. This made her guess that Tohya's job was that much more important.

"Shiroe-san's orders." There was remorse heard in his tone and she patted his hand to reassure him that it was fine.

"Fair enough." Soft-spoken as always and their mood lifted.

"I'll be leaving for a few days." He laughed as if this mission was a walk in the park and he gave her one hard look as he noticed that she was still overwhelmed by her own feelings of worry. Her finger twiddling with one another. He couldn't help but say a line that he often _reminded _her of. "I'll come back fine.

Can't you let me be the _big brother _this time around."

While Tohya liked to believe he was older, he wasn't. Born a few minutes after. Yet, he had since their birth had always like to act as the older one between the two. Even now in this new world that hadn't changed, if anything that act had only _amplified _with each experience.

"Sheesh, make sure to keep in contact." For the first time, Minori looked younger than the mature and calm nature she emitted. There was a soft type of sadness as they both realized that this was their _first time _being without one another. They wouldn't be supporting each other but that made sense, people needed Minori's powers at the moment and leaving would only cause discord. So she pressed her hands together into a pray stance. "I'll pray to Goddess Yulara for your safety."

Surprise colored his features as he realized that she spoke a _god of this world_. Goddess Yulara was someone they both were acquainted with and perhaps fond of too even if she wasn't _real_. A goddess that had a _huge _following within the Japanese server due to her creation being born from the fans of Elder Tale. She was renowned for her healing thus Tohya couldn't help but find the fact that she said that endearing but he trusted in his skills enough to not _need _the prayers to a Goddess that didn't exist.

"Stay safe, Minori." Tohya reached out and patted his sister's head, fingers messing up her hair with a quick ruffle. Which earned him a huff from her and puffed out pout. But that wouldn't last long as she lunged over to hug him in her arms, a quick show of affection before she pulled away. This gave him the signal that he was allowed to venture off. "I'm going to go say goodbye to the others. So I'll see you when I'm back."

That day, Tohya spent the remained of his time being productive. He went to say goodbye two his fellow guildmates and teachers. While making sure that he sent his katana to the blacksmith to get it repaired as he stocked up in prepares. Many would say that he was being overzealous in his preparations for a mission that would give him nothing but _the experience _at best. To Tohya that's was all he wanted along with the recognition from his guild leader.

It didn't hurt that he was given time to spend with Isuzu.

_Win-Win._

CHAPTER TWO: THE START OF TWO

It was an _early _day, the sun barely peeking from the horizon as it was beginning to rise. The two, Tohya and Isuzu, had quickly sent each other private message to arrange the time of their meeting to embark onto a day and a half trip. Tohya quickly ran towards the entrance of Akihabara, glad he wasn't _horrifically _late. Immediately coming to a full stop when he saw the familiar silhouette of Isuzu. She was a young bard that was older than him who he had known since the beginning of him and his sister playing the game. They even suffered under the same hand of the oppressive rule of the guild Hamelin.

The time there had made Tohya shudder for a moment from the memory but he was glad that a year had passed since the event. Tohya and the rest of the beginners at the time were freed from the slave-like guild that had bound them so cruelly. Now they had reached heights they never thought they could. This nostalgia, however, was forgotten as Isuzu turned.

Her body turned around to face him and there was a pleasant smile on her face as she held onto her harp that glimmered with the power of elemental spirits. The sun's gentle light washed over her as the morning began to bring life to the area around them. The people of the land along with adventurers were slowly beginning to rouse from their slumber.

"Are you ready, Isuzu?" He gasped out as he tried to get a few gasps of air within him to ease the burning of his lungs that craved oxygen. Having run without bothering to catch a breath had reduced him into a heaving mess.

A burst of familiar laughter that was a mixture of a snicker and a snort was heard. A rather _cute _noise but Tohya knew if he so much as said that he would be reprimanded by Isuzu since she often said it made her seem like a country-bumpkin. Though to Tohya, it made her seem more sincere and lively without a pretentious attitude.

"Of course! Do you need some time? Pfft." The snickering continued and Tohya waved her off as he was finally catching his breath. Isuzu tried not to joke around too much but that was simply how she was. She cleared her throat and looked at him excitedly, leaning over to nudge her shoulder against his own. "This is our first time just a mission of us two!"

Pride welled up with Tohya as he nodded in excitement. The mission would be a turning point for the two but they knew that deep down it would also be seen as a test. Of their skills and their ability to work together as both of them needed more training than most.

"We're going to show everyone that we can do this!" Tohya commented confidently before he began to walk towards the forest that was presented before them.

Isuzu quickly walked beside him with a confident stride. She was on the taller and lankier side so it was easy for her to close the distance between them. A pleasant expression on her face that gave little away

due to her usually happy and joking appearance. Both of them walked, their feet crunched against the forest flooring of leaves and wood. Their journey was _just _beginning.

"Yeah, we are!" She remarked in return before she showed him the harp in her hands. Long and agile fingers gently plucking at the strings as a sweet tune was able to be heard even more clearly than if she had played within the city. "I've been practicing hard with my skills! But for now, they'll be a good thing to listen to."

With that said she finally held her harp properly. Fingers brushed and plucked at cords as if she was entranced, her legs picked up the pace and she was in front of Tohya. As she began to dance around as she walked, enjoyment could be seen on her face and heard in the music she was playing. The tune felt upbeat that slowly came to an end a couple of minutes later. A catchy tune that even Tohya couldn't help but follow along.

"That's a nice tune, very catchy." Tohya hummed along, keep an even pace so that neither of them would be tired _right away_. Since he learned that pacing one's self would set them up for success. "Minori would like to listen to this."

At the mention of Minori, there was a shift in the mood between them. The upbeat vibe that was within the forest now darkened into something else filled with regret and guilt. Tohya couldn't help but throw a look of confusion towards Isuzu. She had stopped walking and was looking at her hands with a look of disgust. He knew that he should comfort her but he wondered _how to_.

"How… How is Minori?" Were the words that finally came out of her as she walked the path towards the area they had to go to.

Tohya didn't have to be _smart _to know what this meant. The event that concerned his sister being sad meant that Isuzu had a tie to that. A complex amount of emotions began to delve against one another.

"She's been quiet but I think she's doing okay."

"Ah, I see." Isuzu murmured and she looked away, her teeth nibbling onto her lip as she tried to figure a solution for Minori's sadness that was caused by _her_.

The action that Isuzu did only make Tohya more concerned about the sister he had left behind. A part of him wonders if he should head back but he knew that she would want him to finish this mission. But that didn't make it any _easier_.

"What's wrong?" There was a look of concern on Tohya's face and his _big brother _instinct began to rise. A part of him knew that it concerned Shiroe but he did not know to what extent and now it seemed like Isuzu was concerned. "Do you know if there's something wrong with her?"

Questions spilled out of him without remorse seeing as he found it easier to ask a friend rather than his own twin. There was less pressure and the guilt that was there previously wasn't accountable anymore since this wasn't Minori he was talking to.

"I might have pushed her to do something that she shouldn't have done…" Isuzu was sputtering out and the bubbly attitude she had was now melted away into one of concern. Isuzu knew that Minori was doing better now but she couldn't help but think back to the time of when she, Minori and Serara were all together that night comforting her. Her heart squeezing painfully so in _guilt_. "I— "

Tohya could see that she was struggling and it was eating at her. But this didn't suit Isuzu who was always upbeat just like him. He reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, a soft pat to reassure her that this wasn't the case.

"It's okay, Minori isn't petty enough to blame others." A small reassurance that did little to settle the situation. If anything that only created a misunderstanding for Tohya who believed that Isuzu didn't understand how Minori was.

When that wasn't the case.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Isuzu argued as she felt the frustration build between her, the words that she wanted to say were lodged in her throat. No matter how many times she tried to voice what was in her head she was unable to find the answer that she was looking for no matter how hard she searched.

Both of them had come to a stop in their walk towards their destination. A brief break that they allowed themselves due to the conversation at hand. As they were trying to convey what they were feeling but it had been rendered to a pause as they both were trying to find the words that suited what was running through their minds.

"Then what is it— " Before the question was finished Tohya felt a chill down his spine. His gaze instantly shifted towards the side as he remained fixated on _who _was emitting a monster-like aura. Immediately he saw a familiar vine reaching out for her. "Watch out Isuzu!"

Without delaying a second between them Tohya retracted his hand from her should and wrapped it around the hand of his katana. Quickly, he unsheathed his weapon and used his katana to slice through the vine to prevent the creature from capturing her. Already assuming a guard position to keep her safe as he moved left and right, trying not to remain stagnant.

"What is _that_?" A tone of disgust taken by Isuzu. Any other moment and that would have been found

_amusing _but given the situation that was not the case. Instead, it truly highlighted the feelings being felt.

That being a creature or rather _the creatures _that surrounded them were a triffid. A giant carnivorous plant monster located either around this area of the clock tower. If only looked closely at the monster they would notice that it has a large teeth-filled "mouth" in the middle of its head, surrounded by four petals,

with teeth growing on the edges, and four green and pink leaves sprout in between them. The head is connected to a thick green body that ends in multiple ground-covered roots. Numerous vines with budding pink flowers grow from its body.

"That's a triffid, haven't expected to see one." Tohya answered with resentment despite it being a _normal _ranked monster he knew that wasn't just the case level wise. With a quick inspection, he saw that it was level 56 oddly enough. Usually, they would be around the 40s but this was not the case. Tohya knew that they had to get rid of this creature since it would cause trouble for those under the level requirement for the Herbal Garden. He cast a quick glance towards Isuzu, a brow raised. "Ready?"

The question was a mandatory one but it was evident that both of them were beyond ready. Their high levels would also make this challenge a _walk in the park_. That is what they believed as long as they followed the required builds for their characters.

"You betcha!" She called out as she began to run towards another direction to avoid the attention of the triffid, her fingers began to pluck at her harp. _A skill _was being prepared as she struck at her harp faster and faster.

"Samurai Challenge!" Tohya quickly cast Samurai Challenge, a taunt skill exclusive to the Samurai class that allowed him to have the impression of a _tank _despite being a samurai. The skill itself had a range of about three meters. That being said, the skill did no damage towards the Triffid, however, it gives the enemies the impression of being hit hard. The triffid's attention now was hyper-focused onto Tohya without _care _for Isuzu giving her the chance to attack the plant from the side. "Isuzu, go ahead and attack! I'll get the triffid's attention!"

That was the only signal that Isuzu needed as she quickly hopped closer towards the Triffid. Lashing out with a few normal attacks of where she plucked at her harp but she _needed _more. So she began to think of the many skills that she would be able to play in order to lash out some damage.

"Elegant Act!" Isuzu had her attack prepared one that was filled with elegance as it was an elegant attack in the form of dance. Her body was busy twirling around as she played each note without a flaw found within it. The damage dealt against the Triffid was normal, but this skill boosted her evasion for a period of time after usage. Which made it _easier _for Isuzu since she was more inclined to be front-line bard as Tohya guarded her.

"Let's keep going!" Tohya yelled as he deflected all the attacks that were made towards him. Finding himself easily dodging the attacks that were trying to hurt him or at least trying to render him unable to move.

"I'll speed up your attack, Tohya!" She called out to him as she made sure to constantly move around. Her fingers expertly plucking at her harp without a moment of fear to seize her heart. She had faced far worse monsters and this creature seemed hardly worth the effort of her utmost care. A quickly yell made as she finished the casting of her skill. "Etude Sword Speed!"

As she cast her skill, a few plucks onto her harp that took a couple of seconds to activate. She knew that this alone would help Tohya by a great deal. The skill raised the weapon attack speed and accuracy of her allies. Yet this meant she was unable to cast any more spells in the meant time because of this, a

red-colored note appeared beside Isuzu to indicate that, however, she could see that Tohya had a sword icon above his head meaning that it was _working._

"Big Whirlwind Slash!" Using one of his more _harder to use _skills due to the long cooldown. This allowed Tohya to execute a numerous amount of slashes against the Triffid with the aid of Isuzu's buff. With his attack speed sped up he was able to slash more of the triffid which lessened the creatures ability to drag them towards its mouth. However, one vine remained and it was sneaking around to capture Isuzu to which Toyah was able to notice quickly, however, not fast enough.

"Ah, Tohya!" Isuzu yelled out in surprise as she slipped from her spot, her harp fell from her hand as the creature began to drag her towards the mouth that the vine was connected to. The entrance to its body pulsating and waiting to use her as _fodder _for their growth.

The Triffid is a tall, mobile, prolific and highly venomous plant species. Meaning that once she was within range then death would meet her halfway, poisonous fumes were already escaping the mouth of the monster but luckily that wouldn't last for long.

"Watch out!" Tohya instinctively called out for her, his feet moving quickly as he quickly attacked the vine that was dragging her to hell. His hand reaching for hers that was outstretched to him and he pulled her up. She was on her feet and she dashed towards her harp that had been dropped to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Mm!" She nodded as she dusted off her body before she began to pluck at the strings again, the determination was reflected in her gaze. She shared a brief look with Tohya and both of them nodded their heads.

They attacked simultaneously, her melodies with his slashes were enough to take down the plant that was releasing rancid fumes with the intention of taking them down as much as they could. But they were able to evade the fumes by keeping a fare distance. Finally, they both did crashing blows against the plant that rendered it _dead _leaving behind drops that neither of them cares for.

Both of them heaved a sigh of relief.

"There. That took some time." Tohya mused to himself with a perplexed expression as he wiped his katana clean from the green juice that was slathered all over it. The plant's blood remained until he used a cloth that would remove the fluids from the steel.

As he was doing that, Isuzu went up to him and tilted her head. Teetering back and forth on her feet as she waited for him to pay attention to her. She had placed a forefinger on her lips as she tried not to interrupt

him. But he was teasing her at this point as he slowly wiped his sword clean to the point where he could see the reflection of his face. A quiet battle but she couldn't hold it in any longer as she began chattering away.

"That was easy, don't you think?" She finally proposed to him as she clutched the handle of her harp. Though it was easy there were a _few _rough moments where either of them could have become nothing but food for the plant. Not that Tohya would ever mention that.

Yet Tohya was thinking of other things, he could see why _younger leveled _adventurers would find going through the route difficult. To immediately face something that is high level without meeting the conditions would be daunting. He looked around, his gaze searching for an answer but was only met with foliage and trees along with an assortment of rocks. There was no _real _answer yet but he felt they weren't far from it.

"That's probably not the problem here." He mumbled to himself as he sheathed his katana back into the scabbard. A frown creasing into his face as the corners of his lips tugged downwards. Looking at the spot where the creature once was, realizing that they weren't _close _to the location they were heading to just yet. "Though it's odd that it would appear this far in, usually they're closer to the herb garden."

He made a small note as they began to walk farther into the forest. Their body aching from the exhaustion they felt. A rare feeling but it was hard to ignore since they had been walking for the most part _and battled_. Isuzu was already feeling weary and she knew it wasn't because she was tired.

_Hunger _dominated her thoughts not that she would ever admit to that.

"Something is up." She replied quietly, almost without focus before she pointed towards a small spot in the forest that had a clearing. The perfect spot to make a fireplace without there being a problem of a forest fire happening. Isuzu looked at Tohya with expectation and excitement. "Shall we rest here for a bit."

The answer was obvious since he could see how much she wanted to rest. Looking at the sky the sun had already begun to set. The rays of light fading away and disappearing into the background as the shade of the leaves only darkened the forest as the sun was slowly becoming replaced by the moon. The concept of time had always happened far more quickly in _Elder Tales _a fact that he still couldn't grow accustomed to. So he nodded and set his bag down, a breather wouldn't hurt for either of them.

"It is getting dark so we should just camp here instead of walking more." Tohya agreed without much of a fight, giving her a smile as he said it. As soon as he did she immediately dropped her gear and began to run around to gather materials for a _fire_.

This made Tohya want to laugh at her actions but he didn't. Instead, while she gathered he pulled out the tent that was within his inventory. Pulling it out and easily setting it up along with some protection stones just in case creatures wanted to attack them while they were resting.

"I set up the tent, you can use the tent later for when you rest," Tohya called out for his partner and she came back with the needed materials for the fire at hand.

With the help of Tohya, they were able to create a rather _simple _fireplace that was big enough to warm them both up well without attracting the attention of others for now. After all, they had to keep a relatively low profile since this mission was of a _high _priority and being found out wasn't good.

Nonetheless, both of them took a seat by the campfire that burned as they added more foliage and sticks to it to make the fire burn more so that it would last for a long time without having either of them to tend to it.

"Sounds good to me!" Isuzu finally replied as she searched through her inventory, pulling out ready-made meals that were _still fresh_. They were home-cooked curries that were a classic favorite dish that neither of them could say no to as she shows him the plates. " I brought some food from Nyanta-san, hehe."

A smile covered her face greedily as she licked her lips. Tohya could already imagine her bugging Nyanta-san, the head chef and senior member of their guild. He was an _odd _werecat but there was a kindness within him that made Tohya strive to be as manly as him one day. It also helped he was enamored by his cooking skills.

"Ahh! I'm excited, I've been getting hungry." Tohya called out as he reached for his plate of curry and rice, grabbing the spoon offered to him as he shoveled the food into his mouth in glee. There was a brief sense of happiness that could be sensed as he ate.

For a few minutes, both of them were silent as they ate. The warm food filled their stomach as they savored each bite. This was a rare treat for _both _of them seeing as they usually had to buy their own food or make it. But Nyanta was kind enough to hand some to Isuzu for their trip. That being said they finished it rather quickly, the noise of spoon scraping against the plate echoed loudly in the forest. They wanted every last _bite _of the curry.

"I'm stuffed, he always makes the _best food_," Isuzu said which earned her a hum of approval from Tohya as she placed her plate down onto the floor along with her spoon, Tohya followed her actions and stacked their plates. The noise of plates clattering against one another was heard for a second before she looked at him with a grin. She picked up her harp and waved it towards him with a small glimmer of hope in her gaze. "Shall I play us another song?"

The suggestion wasn't a bad one and Tohya was more than happy to hear her play a song.

"Yes, that might not be bad.." He agreed as he leaned towards the fire, the campfire's warmth felt around him and eased the soreness that he was beginning to feel on his body. A sigh of relief heard from him as she began to pluck at her harp.

This time around the song she played was more _upbeat. _There was something about it that soothed his heart and he couldn't help but nod along to it. He even heard Isuzu start to hum, a few words here and there as if she was singing a song that was familiar to her. But before he could even ask her to speak up she had silenced herself as the song came to an end. Her harp was carefully placed to the side and for a few seconds nothing was said or done. Until Isuzu confessed to Tohya about what she _once _aspired to be.

"Did you know I always want to be a musician?" The question was suddenly placed in front of Tohya that he didn't know how to respond other than look at her. _Expecting _more from the conversation that was about to happen but nothing was given as she looked at him.

Waiting for him to reply.

"Aren't you one?" The look of perplexed confusion on Tohya's face was enough to make Isuzu giggle. It was true to some degree she was a musician but not the type that she wanted to be. The dream she had was not supposed to manifest within the game but it did.

Isuzu sat there by the fire, her hands outstretched and the fire danced near her skin. A warmth that could burn her if she wasn't careful enough. For now, it was enough to strip the chill from her bones off her body. She stared into the fire and a series of emotions of her _the real life _she once had entered her head as she remembered a man that was once the source of her admiration— her father.

"In real life." She clarified to him, a glance spared his way but he looked sheepish so he didn't return it to her. Remaining fixated on the fire in front of them as night fell around them. There was no longer a source of light other than the campfire that they had together. So she decided to keep talking about _real life _a topic it seemed that many didn't want to touch on at times. Isuzu couldn't help but stare at him in a curious manner, her eyes were locked onto him. "It seems you really enjoy this one right? This life… I love it, it gives me time to enjoy things without a path being denied to me."

"Same here." Tohya couldn't help but stare at his legs, his hands touched the top of his knee as he remembered the real life that rendered him immobile. Memories of him being permanently seated on a wheelchair or bed with no hopes of a life that would allow him to _move _without help from a person. A smile touched his face and for a second he felt _emotional _since this was something he hadn't expected for himself given the fact he was paraplegic before. This second chance at life offered him that regardless of how others viewed the world. "I'm able to walk the path I want to be on."

With that brief explanation and where his gaze remained, Isuzu was aware to some degree of Tohya's past. Though it was a guess at best since he didn't want to share the matters of his personal life to any _deep _extent. Not that she minded since she too suffered in her real life.

"We've both suffered enough but do you not miss your real life?" She remembered the idolization she had for her father. A part of her hoped that he was doing fine since missed him by a great deal even if their relationship wasn't at it's best because of her health.

"Would I miss a world that has taken more from me than this one that has given so much to me?" Tohya countered but he didn't mean for his answer to come across strong however it was presented that way. It didn't help that the tone he took was harsher than one would expect from the usually happy-go-lucky boy. There were a few seconds between them of silence but there was no helping that anymore. What was said has been said. But they were the truth of his feelings, there was no other life he wanted than the life he was currently living in.

"You're right…"

"Do you miss the real— " He inquired but before he could fully question her any further she gave him a sharp answer. The truth of her feelings slowly beginning to spill out without remorse. There was no use for her to hold onto the frayed tethers of the past that were going to snap apart anyways.

But that was always easier said than done for one do not care for _past memories._

"No… why would I? I was nobody there." Isuzu found herself going through her old memories of a past that held no attachments to her. The dreams that were taken from her because of her _plain _appearance and odd features due to her hormonal disease. Just thinking of the memory was enough for her to feel uncomfortable but she would never show that. Not openly at the very least. "I couldn't become anything I wanted to be even my… even my father said so."

The last words there had been a crack in Isuzu's voice. Evidence that she was not as happy-go-lucky as she was presenting herself to be. Instead, the armor that was placed around her heart was slowly becoming undone and it revealed _a hint _of the damages that were started to surface for Tohya to see.

"You've always been someone." Tohya countered with his body automatically scooting near her as he extended his hand towards her. Yet the action was stopped by him rather than her as he realized how odd it would seem if he comforted her that way. What he knew that he wanted her to see that she was more than what people have said about her.

But the words remained lodged in his throat, unable to find himself to properly confess. It was at that moment where he felt like he was ready to spill the depths of his feelings for her. To show her that she was something who was _amazing_.

"Not someone who _mattered_." Isuzu remained stubborn before her usual grin appeared if not more strong than it had ever before. The words carried a weight that not even Tohya couldn't undo. So, he nodded, finding himself left with no choice other than to agree with her. Then as if the serious part had not happened a smile appeared on her face albeit it was strained around the edges, unlike her other carefree ones. "Well, you rest first, Tohyu. I'm going to watch then wake you when it's your turn."

"Good night." A mumble of pleasantries from Tohya and he received nothing from her in return. Not that it matters since it was late and exhaustion eased into him once more. He crawled into the tent first, his body sinking into the thin sheet he had placed.

His eyes drifted closed as he heard the soft sound of strings being plucked. A gentle harmony being played to ease him into a dreamless sleep that was needed. Time had slowly ticked by, a concept that was lost during sleep but at some point, he could hear his name being _yelled _over and over.

The voice was filled with panic and distressed that there was no choice but to be awake. Tohya's eyes fluttered open in panic as his own heart began to thump against his chest.

CHAPTER THREE: HERB GARDEN'S TROUBLE

"Tohya, wake up!" Isuzu was screaming from the top of her lungs, there was no hesitation as she did that. The sentence alone rang with panic that could not be ignored for _too long _since it would prick on his consciousness. The slumber that had been enjoyed was now stripped from him, sleepiness was gone in a blink of an eye replaced with panic.

And immediately Tohya sat up, his body covered in sweat as he looked around within the darkness of the tent. Alert, albeit his eyes, were heavy with the desire for sleep, his gaze searched as he was pushed to a corner of fear. Because of this his hand reaching out for his katana that was always by his side regardless of sleep or not. Fingers grasped the handle as he drew it to him. Gently, he pushed aside the tent's flaps so that he would be able to exit and be outside beside Isuzu who was _still _screaming.

"H— Huh?" Those were the only words that were coming from him but luckily enough the fire was still on, barely surviving on embers alone but that was not the main problem. He saw as Isuzu stood there in the darkness, in a fighting stance, as she looked out into the darkness of the forest.

She threw a glance back towards the sleepy Tohya, waving her hand for him to go back in the tent and _get ready. _Worry began to curl within the pit of his stomach but he handled the emotion for now. There was no other choice but to do that as he slipped on his gear until he was ready to fight.

"There is a horde of Brier Weasels." She peered into the darkness and without having to look with her, Tohya found himself pulling out the UI that showed him the map on the screen among other things. As he stared he saw a multitude of red dots approaching a green dot and a plain one. This indicated who was who on the map and there was a nervous expression his face that was immediately hidden away with one that showed he was ready to _attack_.

Brier Weasels were troublesome creatures despite them varying in difficulty. As they are small demonic beasts shaped like weasels. Appearance-wise they have glowing red eyes, rounded ears, long sleek bodies with brown upper coats and white bellies and short tails entwined by magical vines. Not only that Brier Weasels are aggressive and territorial monsters. They often had tendencies to attack any players who dare venture into their territories. They have the magical abilities to control plant elementals, shoot laser beams from their whip-like tails, and usually attack in numbers. They are not considered to be very strong individually but can be troublesome in large groups. Which meant that this situation was only going to get worse!

"Coming!" Tohya rushed out now that he was ready. However, as he looked out there was nothing in front of him to be ready for. But he knew that she wasn't the type to lie so he had to ask a more _forward _question rather than allowing it to be swept under the rug. "What even is happening?"

As she looked into the distance, her gaze squinted as she had a pensive expression on her face. It was clear that there was no other choice but to eradicate the monsters that were running towards their way. The sooner they were taken care of the better seeing as they were looking for a fight and it was to no surprise that these two were considered to be _in the way_.

"They look like they're being driven out of where they live." A somber tone as there was a click of irritation heard from here. However, she knew that no answer would be found merely by watching. So she began to pluck at her cords, not to play a song for the sake of it but to ready the number of skills that needed to be played to apply the buffs needed to decimate the brier weasel.

The brier weasels came charging in as a group and when they caught sight of the two nearby their teeth were shown as they bared their teeth. A vicious group that was ready to claw if given the chance.

"This is going to be a _hassle_." Tohya mentioned but he pulled out his katana from the scabbard, fully familiar of what was going to happen. With a swift movement, his sword glistened, ready to move onto the Brier Weasels that were rushing towards their death."Let's follow the same game plan as before when we fought with the Triffin."

With that said both of them were more in synergy when compared to their first fight with the plant monster. Against the horde of Brier Weasels, the fight that was beginning to occur was easier given the fact that their levels weren't insanely high when compared to the Triffin. Not only that but both of them were able to follow each other's movements without there being a problem as of yet. By doing this they were able to read what the other was going to do and what they weren't.

With this in mind, Tohya's body was cast with buffs that amplified his attacks by a reputable degree. Each slash he gave was enough to destroy the Btier Weasel in half but that wasn't enough. Since they were in a group they were working together cohesively.

Using their who-like tails to attack the two that were in a way, the weasels merely saw them as trespassers to their territory. It was then that Tohya could see how well the two worked together. As he constantly taunted the enemies, Isuzu was able to land an array of attacks from a distance, weakening them down enough for Tohya to land a _finishing blow _where he was able to do his attack once more.

_Big Whirlwind Slash!_

The attack had become enough to finish the remaining Brier Weasels, their screams and screeches ended as the katana had sliced them off. He stared down at them heaving for a moment, a level gained from his efforts which were _odd _since they weren't supposed to be at a level for him to gain a level. That's when

he knew that there was something odd happening within the garden. He turned towards his partner, his gaze urgent.

"Let us go." He urged Isuzu as he began to walk towards the direction of the Herbal Garden in a hurry, his feet stomping past the forest foliage. They had to fix the mess that was occurring because if they didn't then there would no longer be a place for those around level _50 _to train anymore.

"Mm!" Isuzu nodded, her hand tightening around the harp.

After their _sad amount _of resting both of them had decided to leave as soon as daylight appeared, they used the light to their advantage. Trecking through the forest but making sure to keep hidden seeing as that if they were seen by others then their mission might be revealed. Both of them remained quiet as a few hours had passed, only with occasional chat exchanged here and there. However, boredom had settled its way between them and Isuzu looked at Tohya with a bland expression.

"Do you think we're close to the garden?" They had been walking for hours but it was clear that they had yet to reach their destination. And Isuzu was becoming impatient as she grimaced at each step that had to be taken, the desire to rest was strong again. Already they could feel their bones that weighed heavy.

"Looking at the map… should be a couple more miles north from this forest." He looked at the map in front of him because he touched his user interface to show him the way. They would reach the area within a few minutes and a sigh of relief exhaled from him as they had only encountered monsters. Meaning that there was a chance that this was merely the work of monsters and not the collaboration of _humans _trying to cause mayhem. "Good thing the zone isn't too far from Akibahara."

"Yeah, then we could come back and everyone's going to treat us like idols— " Isuzu had bumped her nose against Tohya's back. Which stopped her midsentence and her hand gently began to rub at the tip of her nose. "Ouch, why— "

A complaint was about to be made but then a finger was pressed to her mouth quickly. Had this been any other moment, he might have enjoyed hearing her voice. To Tohya the sound of Isuzu's voice was like a soothing bath after a long day of missions. But now that wasn't the case, unable to appreciate his favorite noise because of the fact that another _good match _was coming up. For now, silence would be appreciated because being caught so soon would be meaningless. And hiding this way would allow Tohya to figure out the extent of the bandits that were hiding away.

"Shh." He gave her a sharp look that made her want to laugh but she didn't since they were relatively close to the people that they were whispering about. For now, that was enough to appease Tohya. Though a look of confusion colored his features since the people in the group of _bandits _looked different than most of the bandits he had come across. The main difference was that there was a particular amount of classes that one wouldn't associate with eating. "Those are _bandits?_"

The suspicion never went away if anything it finally transferred over to Isuzu. Leaving the initial part for himself. They both remained in silence as they tried to see what information they could pick up from merely watching them. Both of them making mental notes to compare and present later.

"Something about them seems different from bandits."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Isuzu peered closely, only seeing them cloaked like bandits. The main feature that she finally caught onto was that a majority of them had staffs or books. Yet none had a sword or a shield which made her realize that they were bad in close quarter combat. She bit down the side of her cheek wondering if this was going to be a problem since they were a samurai and a bard but she was confident in their training that they were able to overcome this feat.

"They're mostly healers and mages." He noted due to the weapons that they carried in their hands and how most of them seemed less apt to be doing any _physical work_. There was not a sight of a weapon or tank that would be vital for a well-formed team. However, with that said it seemed that every one of the bandits seemed reassured without a show of fear. Even Tohya could feel the power that was flowing out of the area, their ability in magic was nothing something to easily mess with. To the point where it was _almost palatable _in a way that was suffocating.

"Ehhh, you're right— " Isuzu said loudly as her voice echoed within the forest, the tone was stitched together with amazement but then she slapped her mouth with her own hand. Not only was her speaking that was loud but so was the slap noise that did make. A nervous glance was given to the person who accompanied her. A hitch in her breath was heard to indicate that she knew _exactly _where her faults were.

Isuzu forgot to whisper, her biggest flaw as she spoke without tact. Which meant that those they were hiding from _heard them_. Both of them remained frozen behind the tree as if this would mean they weren't there but the strangers afar would not ignore the noise. Their bodies shifted towards them and some even took steps towards where the two. Their hands tightened around the grip of their weapon for a brief moment that was a showcase of their own abilities.

"Who's _there?_" They asked and some sounded angry that they were caught by some outside force. Not wanting to be seen when there was still so much for the bandits to do. A staff was raised and it glowed menacingly, it was clearly obvious that they were not _playing around_. This meant they were going to attack if they didn't exit from their hiding spot.

Both Isuzu and Tohya looked at each other, searching for an answer within one another but they realized there wasn't one. The only thing they could do was show _who they were_. With a nod the went out to reveal themselves. But that only made things worse, their animosity only _heightened _by the fact of how they looked. The presumed bandits began to chatter amongst one another as they narrowed their gaze towards Tohyu and Isuzu. They muttered towards one another briefly, the whispers were heard by the two but perhaps that was done in _purpose_.

"Humans." One of them spat out, a glare filled with resentment was made especially for them. The fact that they didn't like _humans _made them feel odd. As if they were a race that was filled with sin but perhaps there could be truth to that if they knew of the history of the place they currently lived in.

"Are they _one of them_?" They asked their staffs and another assortment of weapons was pointed towards them. An open threat that they weren't joking, a serious matter that painted their deaths into nothing more than a convenient thing to do. It was clear whoever was them that they referred to was going to be sentenced to a cruel death.

"What do _you _want?" Another asked the one who appeared to be the leader as they wore a hood to hide their features. Though it was not in a kind tone as they spoke gruffly towards the two strangers in this cold forest.

Silence came in once more as the daylight slowly eased downwards again. The night was fast approaching which only made the situation between them far worse. That meant that they would have to become accustomed to the fact that daylight would be missing during this dinner.

"We are representatives of Log Horizon, adventurers!" Tohya stepped forward, he felt that he was taking the leader position. The attention was drawn to them as he stood in front of Isuzu to protect her from their ominous glare. By doing this he noticed that she was able to relax to some degree, her hand reaching out to poke his side as a reminder of what their intentions were since a few seconds had passed since they had introduced themselves. He cleared his throat before mentioning the last part. "We're here to check why the passage to the herbal garden has been blocked!"

"Ah, an adventurer? So not one of them. Then they're fine." The others looked at one another, the hostility that had been raised before now calmed down into something easier to interact with. Regardless of how they were prior it seemed they were more accepting of the adventurers instead of the landers.

Seeing how odd that was Tohya made a mental note about that fact. Which meant that they were more inclined to attack landers, which is odd since the people of the land hardly caused any trouble.

Perhaps they noticed the fact that the two of them looked confused as to why they were no longer _hostile_

against the two.

"We're just some Half-Alves that are still banished by the landers. As were our predecessors, the Alves." One said and there was a pain that sounded _years _old. This was not a fresh wound but one that had stained over their people since the beginning of time. Each of them looked at one another and one could notice the black circles underneath their eyes. Along with the stress that seemed to be eating at them consistently.

Then they looked at one another, the Half-Alves began to whisper gossip about what they had heard from others of their kind. That their kind was accepted among the adventurers which were odd considering the landers were now _helping _adventurers in hopes of them lending them their aid. The Half-Alves couldn't help but wonder if the landers knew about the fact that how there was Half-Alves amongst them. To them,

it was such a _bitter-sweet _feeling that they could help but want to tear away the Half-Alves that were connected to the landers. The Half-Alves wanted to riot, to reveal the true identity of their enemies that were pretending to be kind individuals when that isn't the choice.

"But you have Half-Alves in your lots, no? That is accepted— " They questioned them quickly, there was a fever that shined in their eyes. The answer was wanted as they took a step closer towards them trying to close the wide distance. However, both Isuzu and Tohya tried to maintain the distance they had so they took a step back. Not trying to be _too _obvious about their hesitance in being near them.

It was not because they were Half-Alv but because they seemed to be ready to snap when there was a mistake made by a human.

"Well— " Tohya was about to answer but that wasn't going to be the case. Before he could even answer the leader decided to cut him off. They didn't want an answer. Not now right now or not ever, perhaps the prejudice they felt for humans were still strong and they were trying to cover it up with a polite attitude. The coldness that was felt was almost chilling that Tohya wanted to shiver briefly from the fact he has brushed aside simply like that.

"Look, you two get out of here. We're not here to harm anyone." One of them dismissed them without any malice intended. At the moment that sounded like the truth however, this couldn't be said for all instances of blockage. Despite the polite request that was not enough to deter the two.

They stood firm as they tried to fire more questions to get the answer they needed.

"The monsters here have been acting odd, people need to come here to train." Isuzu finally asked the question had been burning in her mouth. She wanted to ask or else it would bother her if she hadn't. She remembered each of

"Of course a _human _would say this." One scoffed, a disgusted look given to them and there was even a mumbled made that was for them to hear. Even if it was low. They were deliberately trying to strike a verbal attack against them. Perhaps it was a ploy by one of them as they began to demean the race that was before them. "What did we expect? A human is a human."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tohya stood there with anger burning in his throat but that would soon simmer down to confusion as he watched each Half-Alv look at him with distaste. The closer he looked at them the more he noticed they were not in the _best _of conditions but they were doing okay though that was a loose term to use considering the fact there was bruised that were hidden if not _more_.

"They haven't told you, the history of this land?" They asked them, a brow raised as some of them even went as far to touch their neck that had _collars on them_. A sign of slavery or obedience for lack of better words. Marks that could never leave them. However, the Half-Alves were surprised because of the fact that people didn't know the depth of suffering that had happened.

Unknown to the two young adventurers was that they were faced with the legacy of the Alv race that were persecuted by the other main races that had been here since the beginning: Humans, Elves and Dwarves. They were hunted down due to the fact they had _immense _magic power but they were easy to kill off because of their low birth rate meaning that their population was on a decline as is. Although the Alv race is extinct due to the war that had to occur, they historically intermarried with humans because the last remaining Alves were kept as slaves, and a Half-Alv child is sometimes born into a human family due to the emergence of recessive genes.

But neither Isuzu or Tohya knew this, not a deep degree. Of the resentment and misgivings towards Alves or Half-Alves since they believed they were accepted to some degree. Only due to the fact that Shiroe himself as a Half-Alv. Thus they believe that it was okay but that was not the case given the fact that there were people hiding away here with hostility for humans at an _all-time high_.

"The history doesn't matter, we've come here to stop—" Tohya was quick to argue, his temperament was never like his sister. And with how Isuzu was she wasn't going to hold Tohya back, instead, allowing him to get angry in front of a zone _filled _with a majority of people that seemed ready to attack them both if asked. This was their first mistake and perhaps the first of many. As soon as his fiery temper was let loose did everything _go wrong_.

_And that's what happened_.

"Show them a lesson." One of the Half-Alves instructed their mage that was nearby. They looked at the children, a flicker of remorse was seen in the reflection of their gaze but it didn't last long. For they cast such an _immense _fireball, although the spell itself must have been simple, the skill was amplified because of the fact that their race had the magic power that was enough to even beat adventurers despite being a Lander.

The fireball, however, was coming faster with no change in direction, aiming for Tohya. He stood there frozen in fear for a brief moment. His body had seized up when it shouldn't have and he knew that his teachers would scold him for the fear that had flowed into his body. And in the blink of an eye, there was a change, his body moved but not by his own will.

"Tohya, watch out!" The scream came from Isuzu, his eyes drifted towards her and fixated on the fear that glimmered in her eyes. An arm was outstretched towards him as she pushed him aside. By doing this he was able to realize the extent of his mistake and a split second later he reached out to grab her hand.

Fingers intertwined with her own as he pulled her towards him trying to close the distance between them. In doing this he held a hope that she wouldn't be harmed by the fire but he was _too late_. "Ah!"

The scream she made was enough for his heart to sink down as he saw that her _skin _was _charred _by the fire briefly. The smell of the burn was nauseating of burnt flesh and char, there was churn in his stomach as he realized that she had collapsed onto him.

_Thud_.

She was barely breathing on him as her body shook, convulsing under the weight of the recent pain affecting her body. The sear on her flesh felt like a brand but she knew that wasn't it. Either way, she gritted her teeth against one another in hopes that her pain would eventually fly away for the reassurance of Tohyu. But that was not the case.

"Isuzu!" The horror could be heard as he cried out her name, he scrambled by her side and he looked down at her form. There was nothing that he could to help her, if he was a healer perhaps he might have but now he could watch as the burn effect ate at her health points. Slowly but surely.

_This was his fault_.

CHAPTER FOUR: THE JOURNEY BACK

The horror was felt at once before it doubled and then tripled. During this moment where he was unsure what happened did Tohya feel like he wanted to give up _everything_, his pride included. If that meant that he could save her then he would but he knew that wouldn't be the case. Not with these Landers who made it obvious they had no intention of getting along.

"What have you done?" He choked out, the words sounded garbled and barely understandable. His throat drying out as his hand hesitantly hovered over the burned part but there was nothing he could do to ease the pain he knew that she must be feeling. Instead, he looked at them with heavy eyes, the anger was beginning to override his original personality as he wanted to avenge her for receiving an injury in his steed.

"We can't, there's too many of them." Isuzu was the one who pulled him back to reality. Her _good hand _reached out to tug at his shirt. An indication that they had to leave or else they would be harmed, for now, to keep themselves safe by listening to them. "We have to go back."

For the first time, her request was logical and there wasn't a show of confidence or arrogance around her. She knew that there was more to come. Their lives had to be treated importantly so that they were able to go give the details of what they found to Shiroe. That was her initial thought, for the first time she felt herself become _useful_. The chains that her father had chained her down in had become unlocked as she breathed raggedly, the pain slowly numbing away but that was _more concerning _if that was beginning to happen.

"Tsk." His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as the Half-Alves began to surround the both of them. Panic was settling in and he extended his arms for his partner to get into. There was no time to waste, every second was precious and if they weren't careful they would _die_. "You'll see! Come here, Isuzu."

He grabbed her, quickly shifting her onto his back and his free hand grabbed her harp with ease. They stared at them and waited _as if they were playing a game_. They waited a few seconds as if this was an act

of kindness but if anything that alone made the situation worse. Tension and anxiety began to rise for Tohya while the Half-Alves watched with bitter amusement at how they were toying with the humans whom they projected their long-lasting hatred onto for.

"Run, child." The leader said in a monotone voice, eerily enough to make Tohya paused and his breathed hitched.

Taking the words to heart he began to run through the forest, however, he heard the movement of feet behind him. As if he was being hunted down. With that in mind, he consistently ran without stopping for even a brief moment. He allowed his lungs to burn erratically until he no longer heard the footsteps or leaves crunching behind him. He was not sure how much time passed but the footsteps ceased and there was a small alcove within the forest. A perfect place to rest for a few minutes, he made his way to the location. Carefully placing Isuzu onto the bed of leaves that were already there. A curse was said under her breath not that she would ever admit to that, her back faced Tohya as he was left unsure what to do or say.

Though this lasted for a few minutes until he finally caught his breath. Realizing what he could say to her that would have an impact on her to realize the consequences of her actions.

"You shouldn't have blocked that attack for me." His eyes now shined with tears, emotions were overwhelming him from the fact that she had decided to tank the brunt of the damage. Despite being a samurai he was still a tank and was _more than _capable to absorb the brunt of the attack and he wondered if she forgot that or didn't carry to any particular degree. "I'm supposed to _protect you._"

Isuzu knew she didn't have to protect him but her body moved automatically. She knew to some degree if anyone looked closely that the twins were important to the guild. While she was just a _mere member _the twins were seen as important members. They were trained under the careful tutelage of the senior members. She tried to smile but she ended up wincing instead, the pain could not escape her as much as she tried. The burn bloomed like a flower on her shoulder.

"I wanted to." Even when her smile was strained it only made Tohya feel tenser. But she reached out to pat him, a touch that continuously tried to offer reassurance. Her hands touched her harp, gentle plucks given but they sounded _painful _as she had to strain herself to do work to heal herself. She barreled through the pain that echoed on her shoulder, the soon she healed herself the better it would be for them. Each string was plucked and resounded a painful twang but Tohya didn't know any better. "I'll be fine, I'm a bard and can heal myself."

"I'll watch over you." A resolution in his tone as he remained seated by her, his hand slipped into hers that was free from playing the harp. Their fingers were intertwined and that alone helped both of them tremendously. The shared warmth between them was able to quell the tension.

However, this did not mean all was well. Isuzu could see the guilt that was beginning to eat him up. Were her actions in using her body to protect him a mistake? Possibly. But she knew that she would do the

same action over and over if given the choice. That was simply just how she quantified her feelings for people, by showing them with her impulsive actions. But she knew right now he didn't need impulsive actions, Tohya needed someone to be _there _for him.

"Tohya, this isn't your fault. You know that right?" She tried to convince him but the more she talked the harder it was. To hide her own pain she gritted her teeth to grind them down, the pain didn't subside but the action alone offered a brief distraction.

"I'm sorry— I just—" Tohya sputtered and the tears began to drop which only made him feel embarrassed for the actions that he was showing. His hands reached up to cover his face as he felt the rush of emotions to remind him he was nothing more than a _failure. _The past that he had tried to escape clung to him without remorse. If only he could move what were the point of him having legs if he couldn't _move_. Instead, at that moment his body was frozen in fear and someone took the damage that the was meant to have.

"It's not your fault." She reassured him through each word sounded akin to a hiss at the end. As she tried to disguise her own pain by speaking through her teeth. Though if anything she sounded winded which was fine with her as long as she was able to get her feelings across to Tohya. "I took that step and if anything it is _my fault._"

However, that could not sever the feelings that were brought on here. Tohya found himself responsible for everything as this was his first _legitimate _mission as the leader of an important part. Not only that, he knew as this had happened he couldn't even feel proud to say that he _liked her_. The feelings of romance that he had for her felt pitiful when he realized he could not protect the girl that he had feelings for her.

"That does little to make this situation better. If I was a better tank then you wouldn't have to thrust yourself towards danger for me." He reminded her, his hands now went to clench into fists as they laid atop his tired thighs. He had knelt by her and looked down at the shameful legs that were nothing more than useless to a person like him that was unable to use them properly.

"That's not what I meant." There was a crack in her voice as she found herself at the brink of frustration on trying to explain herself. The pain on her shoulder stung as she had moved and she yelped in surprise. This caused Tohya to jump up and look flustered before she grinned again to show him that there was nothing to worry about.

Though her gaze was disoriented and _hardly _convincing.

"I know…" Tohya had no other choice but to agree. So he sat there, his fingers briefly touching the tips of hers that would twitch now and the. He had convinced himself that his actions were all justified and he hoped that a majority of it was based on his guilt. "Just let me protect you from now on."

She sighed a long and heavy one that lasted for _almost _a minute. There was no point in arguing with him anymore. Especially given the fact that her shoulder appeared to constantly hurt whenever she spoke. She

rather gets this agreement over with so that Tohya could learn to forgive himself and she could find peace with her own injuries.

"Fine. Don't break this promise with me then."

They linked pinkies as if that would secure the promise they made with one another. Silence mixed in with their heartfelt silence. However, Isuzu felt guilty because she assumed that he was only doing this out of the responsibility he had for her. She just wished he would be able to forgive himself because these actions were done by her own accord.

With the promise made she had drifted off to sleep for a brief moment. The pain subsiding as she healed herself by resting. The advantages of being an adventurer were that she was able to regenerate her own health and mana as she rested. This went on for a few hours until she noticed one time when she had roused from her sleep that he was looking at her with a small smile. A rare sight that wasn't seen since the incident. That immediately brought up her mood and she mirrored his expression, there was peace found in knowing that he was happy around her.

Perhaps because of this sweet moment, Tohya found himself saying things he had intended to keep a secret.

"I like you." The words were blurted out and both of them looked confused. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds however both of their cheeks burned a bright red. This was an unexpected turn of events for both of them.

That being said, Isuzu felt that she _had to _answer him. She neither wanted to reject him or answer him. She found their time together to be relieving despite everything that had occurred. She knew that their bond had strengthened whether he liked it or not. But to answer him now when she was under immense emotional and physical burdens were not the _right time_.

"I— " The answer was at the tip of her tongue, one that she wasn't sure anymore since she'll go back and forth between answering him. But by the grace of the goddess of healing, she was _saved._

"I'm not expecting an answer from you." He quickly stopped her, no desire to hear her rejection right now given their circumstances nor did he want her to accept him out of _pity_. The corner of his lips curled upwards into that familiar smile that was similar to the sun due to the brightness one would see whenever that expression would appear. "I just wanted to tell you because I don't think I'll ever tell you again after this until I'm someone worthy enough to protect you."

This was a _hint _that he had every intention to confess to her again. When there wasn't circumstance that bound them together like this. He wanted to be someone who she could depend on. That much was evident and she found that endearing. Her heart began to beat erratically as it was swayed by his words though she would never admit such a thing to anyone else.

"Thank you." A genuine appreciate was given to him and he accepted whatever she would offer him. Even if it was something as small as a couple of words of gratitude. Isuzu for the first time knew she had to value the feelings of those around her. Ever since the confession she had urged Minori to do, Isuzu felt more aware of how she was treating others. With that in mind, she looked at him with an empathetic expression a rare sight to be seen as she _adored _teasing people. But on this case and time, she decided not right now. Especially with both of them tired from running away from being _chased. _"But this is a lot for me to take in."

There was an agreement made between them, a nod as they both understood where the other person was coming from. Tohya had known the whole time not to _expect _anything. In doing so would lead to heartbreak but that didn't mean he wasn't serious about her.

"I know it is." He replied sincerely not wanting to push her anymore into a corner than she already was in. Time was needed and he was willing to give her all of it if she asked.

"You can wait for me right, I just…" She knew that she was asking for a lot but she did so anyway. To make him wait was a cruel desire from her but she needed time to process the feelings she had for him without the mission hanging above them. By giving her time she could process the emotions that roared within her while also properly considering Tohya's feelings without being inconsiderate.

This was the kindest thing she could do for now because she could feel herself starting to drift off. "I'll wait." He reached out to grab her hand, drawing the hand up gently towards his lips. A single kiss

pressed on her ring finger. That alone was enough to make her blush and she knew that she was rendered

flustered around him.

During that moment of the confession, she tugged him closer and it was then done. Tohya pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. A soft union that eased their pains and burdens that they felt. The guilt and shame went away as well as the decisions that they would have decided. Whether this was a good idea or not didn't matter. They found bliss in each other's bliss even if it was short-lived for the time being.

Their tongues briefly touching each other before the kiss ended, the fell asleep for a couple of hours. Much needed rest was given to them before they would _face _the _hunt _once more.

The two of them finally escaped the chase that was given to them by the group of Half-Alves. It took time but they finally arrived at Akihabara, a sigh of relief escaped him as he carried Isuzu into the city.

Everyone glanced at them in worry, there was a clear sign of weariness on both of them. However, no one approached them as they were collapsed on the floor.

That is until there was a familiar clunking of heavy metal and a dragging of the sword. Tohya ended up looking up as he carefully held his partner in his hands. Both of them were hungry and tired, there was

nothing left in them. They had been running for so long that there was some doubt on whether or not if they were being chased. Tohya couldn't help but think that it was perhaps a figment of his imagination or an illusion. Given the fact that there was never a person behind them but the _noise _of being chased felt so close.

So when they saw Naotsugu standing there, the faint crunch of leaves from his footsteps made both of them startled even when they saw him. Their figures jumping up and fear overlapped their tired expressions. Eyes widening as Tohya unsheathed his katana, ready to attack at any given moment.

_He had a promise to keep_.

"Tohya?" Naotsugu's voice cut in through his paranoid and Tohya looked at him, blinking a few times before relief was felt. His shoulders relaxing and the tension dissipated even if for a brief second.

Happiness was overflowing to the point where he could feel himself grinning in relief.

The two of them looked at each other as they were happy to see a senior member of their guild. Luckily, Naotsugu was on border patrol duty once again so he was making sure that the city gates were being properly managed.

"Ah, Naotsugu-san—" His voice cracked and sounded ragged, he ended up coughing as he was not used to talking. Having run through the forest for his own safety and Isuzu's well-being for hours straight with only momentary rests here and there it was to no surprise that he was unable to talk.

The cough kept on going for a few seconds that Naotsugu bent down to help pat his back while also shifting the position of how Isuzu was laying until he noticed that she was festering a _burnt wound_. The skin was charred and clearly showed the pink flesh that was started to show discoloration from an infection. That alone was enough to make him look between the two, needing answers while helping them both up with his capable arms.

"What's wrong?" Naotsugu asked, the desire to know what happened so that he could help both of them. While he carried Isuzu in his arms he helped Tohya onto his feet, the boy limped after him as he had sprained his ankles from running and falling. _Repeatedly_. The pain of his legs was something that could not be compared to Isuzu's injury.

"Get us to Shiroe-san… We need to—" Tohya gasped out as he gripped onto the armored arm of his teacher. The pain felt like a thousand needles pricking into his legs. But for him, this pain could be seen as a _reminder _that at the very least he could still walk.

His second life wasn't over. Each pain he felt with every step was a reminder that he could keep going. That's what he told himself, there was no desire for him to become useless anymore.

"Not a problem, would have given you anything— I thought I told you that you had to protect your team—" Naotsugu was beginning to chastise him, scolding him for not being the _tank _that he was being

trained to be. The disappointment that heard underneath these words was a constant reminder for Tohya of his own failures. The sickening feeling in his stomach returned as he felt dizzy but he wasn't sure if that was because of the fact he was exhausted. Not that any of this was an excuse, he deserved every _bad thing _that had happened to him. That's what he believed would be the appropriate punishment for him.

He gulped down his saliva that had been pooling in his mouth. Eyes watering as he listened to each word but his hand began to quiver and the desire to allow his legs to _finally _collapse was strong. But doing that would mean giving up everything he and Isuzu fought for and suffered under.

He couldn't allow that.

"I am sorry, Naotsugu." The apology was sincere as he cut through whatever Naotsugu was saying. There was no more willpower in him to listen to him become berated by someone who wasn't there to _go through _what he had gone through. By doing this he was hoping that he could cut through the conversation that had only made him remember the things that he was unable to do.

"It's fine." Naotsugu must have noticed the fact that Tohya was short with him so he allowed this to pass. There was probably a reason _why _he was like this and Isuzu was injured. He knew that his student, someone he took under his wing, would not purposely go as far to have his teammate harmed. Tohya was loyal to a fault so he knew that he was taking this hard even if he was forgiven for everything.

The silence between them _felt awkward_. There was nothing else to be said and Isuzu could only weakly glance at her partner. Hoping that her glance alone was enough to comfort him and perhaps it was. He knew that she didn't blame him because he did that enough himself but that didn't make his own guilt any easier to handle. Thankfully, they reached Log Horizon's guild house. They entered and immediately their members flocked around them with concern but they simply followed the three of them into the guild office.

No knock given for this was an _urgent _matter.

"We've come to file our mission report." Tohya said with a change in his personality, he was exhausted and it was evident in his expression. The rest of the members of Log Horizon were there seated around the office but they could see the change in him along with Isuzu who was obviously injured with the _huge _burn effect on her. Nyanta had taken her out of the meeting, leading her to her room for treatment until the effect would dissipate.

"Explain to me. Everything. In detail." Shiroe was curious about what happened to the two that had them have a complete change when compared how to they originally left the house. To say the least, it was life-altering for them to the point that they no longer appeared to be who they once were.

Since Tohya was the only one that was available to talk he squared up. His hands balled up to fists as he tried to ease the beating of an aching heart of what had happened. With a deep breath, he tried to get oxygen into his brain before he spoke. Right now it was time remain objective so he needed the air to

clean his mind. After a few short moments of simply breathing that was enough to calm Tohya down into a relaxed peace that came from his breathing.

"The Half-Alves—" He mentioned the name and he saw that Shiroe twitched, there was an expression he had never seen on the guild leader before. One of _surprise _and hostility at the mention of the race.

"What did you say?" Shiroe stood up from his desk, hands slammed against the wooden table. The action was powerful enough to knock down the stacks of paper that he had been working on throughout the week. The papers flew around and fell to the floor, accompanying other papers that were scattered around but no one made an effort to pick them up since Shiroe was _fired up _about the fact that Half-Alves were mentioned.

Tohya looked around but there was no answer given to them so he continued, albeit more hesitantly as he tried to explain the situation they were stuck in. How they encountered the monsters and eventually chanced upon _bandits _who they assumed were the Half-Alves. Then he continued to tell the tale of what they found out from the Half-Alves.

"The Half-Alves. They are planning an attack on the Landers, at least that's what we assume. We didn't expect them to have such a deep past with them." Tohya explained to them as he recounted exactly the Half-Alves mentioned about their own race, a sick feeling began to form within his stomach about the fact that humans had a _part _in their predecessor's extinction.

That alone was enough to make Shiroe pace back and forth, one hand was near his mouth as he nibbled onto his thumb. A clear sign that he knew that this could have been a possibility. Not many knew the extent of the Half-Alves bitterness. Since the race itself was not talked about in terms of their _background_. They were known at best for their magic abilities that were the extent of the knowledge for everyone who played the game.

"I should have foreseen this—" Shiroe pressed a hand onto his forehead, fingers digging into his hair as he remembers the lore of the land. The extent of cruelty that was handed out towards the Alves. The race's only fault was being _powerful _in magic. Yet they were targeted for that out of _sheer jealousy_.

"What do you mean, Shiroe-san?" Tohya asked, his stomach twisted together as he tried to grasp what was being said to him.

He wondered if this could have been prevented _at all_. But these were _what ifs_. Even if Shiroe could have prevented it at the end of the day he didn't know that there was a group of Half-Alves waiting for humans to pass by. There was not a piece of single information about them as if this was hidden from them. On couldn't help but think what if there was a _rat _amongst them but no one dare say the rat stay poisoned.

"Ah, you don't know the background or rather the history of this world and how it came to be…" Then Shiroe began to tell the _tale _of their existence of great detail. From what he knew as he was currently a Half-Alv he knew that there was prejudice to be found when the identity was to be found out. As there

had been occasions that when the mark on his tongue is revealed did certain relationships change for the worse and never for the better.

Out of jealousy towards the luxuries that the Alves had due to their magical prowess, the Humans, Elves, and Dwarves attacked and overwhelmed the Alves using their superior numbers against them due to the Alv's small population since their birth-rate was low. This not only led to a decline in their population but the Alv subsequently became slaves for trading, and some were violated and gave birth to children which are the Half-Alv.

The Ruquinjé, who were considered princesses of the Alv were once Alven royalty, and escaped execution due to their beauty; however, they were instead kept as pets and love slaves by other royalty and powerful figures of the time. They were the masterminds behind the war between the three remaining races to avenge the destruction of the Alv, leading to the high number of casualties estimated to be about the current number of the Elder Tale population.

The story had been briefed, a summary that nothing short of _disgusting _because of how the other three races treated the fourth race of the world. There was nothing but cruelty and one would not expect it from Elder Tales but it had happened nonetheless. Everyone had to hold their tongue before Naotsugu asked the vital question.

"That's horrific but what can we do…" He stood there with a serious expression on his face, his hand gripping his weapons in a tight grasp to signify that he was ready to into battle. Not just for the fact that the Half-Alves were still being treated like the Alves but the fact of the matter that two of their members got punished for being human.

It was hard for one to not be _biased _in this decision.

"I'm going to have to see the King again. This isn't something we can ignore. If we did that would only make things worse." As he remembered the relationship he had with those at the kingdom. He knew that to fix _the war _that was determined to happen one would have to find the source of the problems. Even if that meant that there would be more problems that would crop up because of his request.

There was no other choice.

"Akatsuki?" The assassin that was always by Shiroe's side appeared from darkness itself, ready to accept any request that was given. Shiroe looked at her after he heard the faint sound of footsteps on the wood flooring. A noise she purposely made so that she would be noticed otherwise she would not have.

Everyone except for Naotsugu was surprised, some even going as far to jump from the spot they were standing from or a soft gasp was heard. Naotsugu had already become with the oddness that was their teammate. He gave her a look of mockery but immediately returned his attention back to his student who needed more time to properly heal the physical and mental wounds that were hard to put to ease.

"Yes?" Ready for a command as she always was since she saw Shiroe not just as the guild leader but the person who she would at times called her master much to his own chagrin. Though she kept the word out of her mouth this time around because of the severity of the issue at hand. Her gaze was downcast and her hair rolled past her shoulder, a rare beauty within the realm of Elder Tale.

Shiro looked at her with a serious look, there was no time for jokes between them as they realized the extent of the mission that had been relayed to him. He looked through his papers and handed them over to her after he quickly jotted down some notes and made signatures. His face was pale and it was evident that this wasn't going to be the end of what was simply a routine check as to why the herbal garden was blocked from others from entering it.

"Contact everyone from the round table and tell them the extent of everything that's happening. We're going to set up another meeting." A strained voice came from him and for the first time, Shiroe looked _stressed _beyond belief. He briefly removed his glasses to pinch his nose with his forefingers as if that would alleviate the feelings that were bubbling up as he realized that the _history _of Elder Tales were coming into fruition. Shiroe wondered if this was part of the expansion pack or something along the lines an event that happened because of what everyone has done outside of the quest.

Tohya couldn't handle the fact that he _allowed _this to happen. He felt responsible for the fact he wasn't able to stop them along with the fact that Isuzu was injured because of him. Complicated matters of the heart were happening as he realized he wanted to be with her right now but knew he couldn't. Not when he had matters to discuss with the rest of the guild.

"What do you want me to do?" Tohya asked tiredly and he had ultimately had changed from how he presented himself. The sunshine counterpart of his moon-like sister was now gone. Everyone could see that exhaustion had calmed him down and the look in his eyes hardly looked comforting at all. Whether this was good for him or not was clear. What was obvious was that all of the members knew that he had matured greatly from the mission.

They just hoped that he didn't hold the weight of responsibility so heavily on his shoulder. Shiroe could only stare at his student with a frown, there was nothing he could say that would ease the tension that was beginning to encompass Tohya. Everyone didn't dare say that he should rest seeing as they

"Rest up. We'll need you again." Shiroe _hinted _that there was still use found in him. For now, he wanted Tohya at his best and he wasn't at that point right now. Not with his mindset he currently carried. So he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Tohya nodded, his lips pressed together to hide away his disappointment from not being able to help right away. As he walked away everything was white noise, he felt a soft hand grab his own and he looked and saw that it was his sister.

_He had to protect her too_.

"Let's go check on Isuzu-chan," Minori said with a reassuring smile but to him, he knew that it would be smeared in blood if he wasn't careful. He had to be a proper tank, a proper samurai that could protect those around them. But right now he was _far _from being that, with a quick inhale and exhale he knew that he tried to gather his resolve so that the feelings he felt wouldn't consume him.

_A war was coming_.

The landers that were Half-Alves wanted the People of the Land to suffer for the pain they caused them all these years. Now it was up to the adventurers, the players invited to this world to pick a side. But who do they help? The ones they've forged bonds with or the ones that have been mistreated since the beginning.

None of it mattered, he would protect what was important to him.

"Let's go see her." He said with a gentle smile on his face, the first one he had since his return. His sister was clearly happy to see her brother that she thought she had lost along the way. But he was only a fragmented version in order to protect her from the truth of what he had become.

At the very least, Isuzu was getting treatment for the injuries she sustained. Tohya made a promise to himself that once he figured out what was wrong with her then he would go off to train. There was no need to waste time to _rest. _To be able to withstand the war that was to come he had to make sure he was able to combat against it or at least protect people properly.


End file.
